


A Game of Kings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Kings

**Title:** A Game of Kings  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco wants to play a game.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Innuendo.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Prompt: Kings  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Game of Kings

~

Draco blew his nose, sounding pitiful.

“Go to bed,” Harry said. “Rest.”

“I’b fide,” Draco said. “Jusd sinuses. You said something about playing a gabe.”

Harry blinked, not comprehending. “What?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “A _gabe_ ,” he repeated.

Finally understanding, Harry said, “A game? Okay, but if you’re sick then--”

“Led’s play kings,” Draco said.

Harry frowned. “Kings? I thought you hated that game.”

Draco shook his head. “Not kings, _kings_!”

“The card game?”

Smirking, Draco raised his hand, and a dildo flew into it.

Harry grinned. “Oh, _kinks_!”

Draco nodded.

“From now on,” Harry laughed, “I’ll do the talking.”

~


End file.
